wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Ana Sanchez
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = London, England | spouses = Mr. Anderson (m. 2005–2010) Randy Orton (m. 2015) | partners = | trainer = James Harrison Bull Nakano | debut = March 16, 1997 | retired = }}Charlotte "Lottie" Marie Orton (シャーロットハリソン Shārottoharison, née Harrison; formerly Anderson) (born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler and boxer, who is signed to the WWE performing on the Raw brand under the ring name Ana Sanchez, where she is the current WWE Women's Tag Team Champion in her third reign and second alongside Lena. She is a record 10-time WWE Women's Champion and a record 4-time Divas Champion, she is also held the WWE Women's Tag Team Champion with Carmella. She is the longest tenured female wrestler in WWE history and the only to remain with the company for over 20 years. In boxing she is the current WBC Women's Heavyweight Champion and is ranked as the #1 best female heavyweight boxer. Sanchez began her career with JWP Joshi Puroresu in Japan in 1997 before signing for the WWE in 1999 where she has remained since. During her time in Japan held the JWP Openweight Championship twice, the JWP Junior Championship and the JWP Tag Team Championship. She made her name worldwide following a feud with Manami Toyota. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs in 2015 Sanchez became the first woman to main event a WWE pay-per-view when she faced Naomi. At Extreme Rules she faced Cheerleader Melissa in an Iron Man match, which was the longest women's match in WWE history at 60 minutes. Sanchez has had 154 pay-per-view matches in her WWE career, the fifth most in the companies history and has featured in 17 main events. Sanchez has twice been recognised by Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) as the most inspirational wrestlers after she came back to prominence in women's wrestling after giving birth. She has also been named the number one female wrestling in the world by PWI on five occasions, the only woman to win this title on multiple occasions. She has also featured on the PWI 500 on fifteen occasions and in 2009 she reached number eleven. As a result of this Sanchez has been called the best female wrestler of all-time by notable names in wrestling such as Stephanie McMahon, Dave Meltzer and Jim Cornette. Career 'JWP Joshi Puroresu (1997–1999)' 'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' 'Debut and feud with Chyna (1998–2001)' Sanchez debuted in November 1998 under the ring name Charlie J a female cage fighter, backstage attacking Chyna thus beginning a feud with her. They continued to be involved in hardcore matches which Sanchez dominated against Chyna who had dominated matches prior to this. They continued to feud until Sanchez was given a title match on October 31, 2000 on SmackDown ''against Lita for the WWE Women's Championship in a Fatal 4-Way alongside Jacqueline and Trish Stratus, Sanchez would win the title pinning Lita. 'WWE Women's Champion (2001–2004) '''Feuds with Trish Stratus and Beth Phoenix (2004–2006) 'First pregnancy (2006–2007)' 'Record women's title reign (2007–2008)' 'Inaugural Divas Champion and feud with Maryse (2008–2010)' 'Second pregnancy (2010–2012)' 'Return and the nearly girl (2012–2014)' 'Third pregnancy (2014–2015)' 'Return and the Purple Revolution (2015–2016)' Sanchez returned after almost 18 months out following her pregnancy the night after SummerSlam, she returned sporting a new look. Sanchez who was known for her long flowing blonde hair and pink ring gear returned with shoulder length purple hair, purple ring gear and contacts and lipstick in the same colour to start the self proclaimed "Purple Revolution". She returned and attacked Team Bella this began a feud with the Total Divas ''cast a show she would join for season 5. Sanchez made her pay-per-view return at Night of Champions in an 8-Diva ladder match for the WWE Divas Championship alongside champion Natalya, Paige, Nikki Bella, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Naomi and Charlotte with Natalya retained her title. Sanchez defeated Natalya in a non-title match on ''Raw ''following Night of Champions which led her to be named the number one contender for the Divas Championship at Hell in a Cell. On ''Raw ''before Hell in a Cell Sanchez challenged Natalya to defend her title inside Hell in a Cell, which was accepted. During the match both Sanchez and Natalya were pushed off the top of the cell, Sanchez would hit Natalya with an ''RKO ''to win her record breaking fourth Divas Championship. Sanchez would become the first woman to secure a five star rating from Dave Meltzer since 2001 when she defeated Lita, when she took on Taya Valkyrie at Survivor Series where she successfully defended her title. For the first two episodes of Monday Night ''Raw ''and Thursday Night ''SmackDown ''Sanchez watched all Divas matches to personally select her number one contender which was Naomi. This was later announced to be a tables match and would be the main event for TLC the first ever main roster PPV main event to be done by Divas, Sanchez won by performing the ''Coup de Grace ''to Naomi through the table, the match was again highly praised. Sanchez took a short hiatus after TLC and returned on ''Raw ''before Taboo Tuesday, she returned with her famous painting around her right eye, two new nose piercings, a new chest and leg tattoo and slightly longer hair. At Taboo Tuesday she was voted to defend her title against Stephanie McMahon, Natalya and Melissa in a Fatal 4-Way in which she defended the title successfully. She next defended her title in a 6-Way elimination match at the Royal Rumble against Natalya, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, Melissa and the debuting Taryn Terrell. Sanchez eliminated Natalya second and she won the match by pinning Taryn Terrell. She would go on to win the WWE Women's Championship at Fastlane beating Becky Lynch in a match for both the women's and Divas titles. She would lose the Divas title at WrestleMania 32 to Lynch who cashed-in her Money in the Bank contract. She would also defend the Women's title succesfully in a 60-minute Iron man match against Melissa at Extreme Rules in which she was legitimately busted open after hitting her face on the announce table. Shortly after Money in the Bank Sanchez appeared on ''The Stone Cold Podcast where she admitted during her match at the event against Sister Abigail she bladed but did get a legit cut on her head as well following a combination of blows to the head which included a chair shot where she bladed and hitting the announce table. 'Feud with Nia Jax (2016)' On the July 19, 2016 edition of SmackDown! ''the WWE held their first draft in five years with Sanchez joining ''Raw as the third overall pick the highest ever for a woman and was described by Stephanie McMahon and the face of the women's division. Later on in the night she defeated Dana Brooke in which Brooke would have qualified for the women's championship match at Unforgiven had she won. After losing her title to Alexa Bliss at Unforgiven, she began attacking different members of the women's division thus turning heel for the first time since her return in 2015. She would then end up in a main feud with Nia Jax that began at SummerSlam which Sanchez won she also won the other matches at Starrcade and the final match which saw the feud end inside hell in a cell at Vengeance. 'Teaming and feuding with Carmella (2017–2018)' On the March 27, 2017 episode of Raw Sanchez began tagging with Carmella and they defeated two former Women's Champions in Bayley and Becky Lynch. At WrestleMania 33 Sanchez had an opportunity to win the Intercontinental Championship from Alexa Bliss but she was unsuccessful with Bliss pinning Sanchez following a Twisted Bliss. At the One Night Stand pay-per-view at the end of April Sanchez and Carmella won the Women's Tag Team Championship for not only the first time as a team but the first time individually. This meant Sanchez completed the Grand Slam, the tenth woman to do so but seventeen years after she won the first part of the Grand Slam, this meant she took the longest time since the achievement was introduced in 2015. The following night on Raw Sanchez and Carmella successfully defended their tag titles against The Kimber Bombs, the team they had defeated the night prior to win the belts. In June 2017 at the next Raw pay-per-view WrestleWar Sanchez and Carmella once again took on The Kimber Bombs on the events pre-show and they once again held on to their titles. On the June 26, 2017 episode of Raw Sanchez took part in a six-pack challenge to become the number one contender to the Women's Championship which was won by Carmella. With Carmella competing for the Women's title at Bad Blood Sanchez and Carmella defended the women's tag titles on the July 3, 2017 episode of Raw against The Four Horsewomen represented by Bayley and Charlotte Flair which Sanchez and Carmella won. At Bad Blood Carmella defeated Flair to win the WWE Women's Championship. On the July 17, 2017 episode of Raw Sanchez and Carmella lost their tag titles to Bayley and Flair, following the match Sanchez attacked Carmella thus turning Carmella face for the first time in 2017. The following week Sanchez won a six-pack elimination challenge by last eliminating her niece Lena to earn an opportunity at Carmella's women championship. Sanchez was given her chance at the belt early on August 14 but the match was changed to a fatal five-way which included Charlotte Flair, Dana Brooke and Nia Jax, but Carmella retain her belt. As Sanchez was still owed a one-on-one match for the title she was given this at SummerSlam but Sanchez lost with Carmella retaining once again. On the September 4, 2017 episode of Raw Sanchez was having a non-title match with Carmella but early in the match the duo were attacked by Natalya and Sasha Banks. Following this Kurt Angle announced in a backstage segment that Sanchez would have been given a title match had she won but the match would become a fatal four-way at Starrcade following Natalya and Banks involvment. At Starrcade Sanchez won the WWE Women's Championship for a record tenth time thus becoming the first person to win a major women's championship ten times in wrestling history. 'Feuding and teaming with Lena (2018–present)' 'Return to JWP Joshi Puroresu (2017)' Sanchez returned to JWP Joshi Puroresu at the 25th Anniversary show in April 2017 where she was defeated by Hanako Nakamori in a match for the JWP Openweight Championship in the companies final ever match. Boxing 'Record' Personal Life Sanchez is currently married to WWE superstar Randy Orton and has been since early 2015. She married then WWE superstar Mr. Anderson in 2005 before divorcing in 2010 citing physical abuse on both parts as the reason. She has three children Chelsea and Luke were born to her and her first husband and Bianca born in 2015 was her first with Randy Orton. Sanchez also has a step-daughter Alanna as a result of Orton's first marriage. In 2003 at a live show Sanchez was set to face Trish Stratus as she stood facing the crowd she was attacked by a male fan believing the attack has come from Stratus she turned as punched the fan before later apologising for her mistake. In 2005 Sanchez was attacked at a live show in South Africa by a fan who was carrying a blade he cut Sanchez six time on her arms and forehead before she attacked him, as Sanchez was bleeding heavily her match was called off, this was ironically the moment she began her "Hardcore Diva" gimmick. In Wrestling .]] *'Finishing moves' **''The Final Blow (Elevated DDT) – 1997–2016; used as a signature thereafter **''Natural Selection ''(Forward somersault cutter) – 1997–2002 **630° senton – 2002–2015; used as a signature thereafter **''Bone Buster ''(Military press spinebuster) – 2015–2016 **''RKO ''(Jumping cutter) – 2015–present; rarely used **''X-Crush (Sit-out piledriver) – 2016–present **Emerald Flowsion – 2016–present *'Signature moves' **Chokeslam **Corkscrew shooting star press, sometimes whilst standing **Death valley driver **Diving high knee, usually whilst springboarding **''Death Nail Dropkick'' (Diving dropkick to a seated opponent) – 2016–present **Elbow drop **Flying clothesline **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted **''Moonstomp (Moonsault transitioned into a double foot stomp) **Multiple suplex variants ***Belly-to-belly ***German ***Spider ***Tiger **Running lariat **''Sanchez DDT ''(Snap DDT) **Samoan drop **Scissors kick **Springboard hurricanarana; usually with the opponent on the top rope **Springboard knee strike **Standing shooting star press **''Swanton Bomb ''(High-angle senton bomb) *'Nicknames''' **'"The Empress"' **"The Purple Bombshell" **"The Hardcore Diva" **"The Pink Girl" **"The Blonde Bombshell" **"Miss Hardcore" *'Managers' **'Lita **Trish Stratus **Randy Orton *'Wrestlers managed' **'Natalya **AJ Lee **Dolph Ziggler **Randy Orton **James Harrison **Matthew Harrison **Jeff Hardy **Mr. Kennedy *'Entrance Themes' **'"The Hardcore Girl" by Jim Johnston (November 4, 1999–July 5, 2014) **'"Unstoppable Champion" '''by CFO$ (August 24, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'JWP Joshi Puroresu''' **'JWP Openweight Championship (2 times) **JWP Junior Championship (1 time) **JWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Manami Toyota **Tag League the Best (1999) with Manami Toyota *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2009) **Feud of the Year (2009 vs Maryse) **Most Popular Wrestler (2015) **Comeback of the Year (2015) **Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2013, 2015) **Rookie of the Year (2000) **Woman of the Year (2000–2004, 2007, 2015) **PWI ranked her No. 1 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2016 **PWI ranked her No. 11 of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (1997) vs. Manami Toyota on February 22 **5 Star Match (1997) vs. Dynamite Kansai on April 8 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Manami Toyota and Dynamite Kansai on June 14 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Devil Masami on August 11 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Manami Toya on August 29 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Ran Yu-Yu on September 19 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Manami Toyota on January 12 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Azumi Hyuga on February 28 **5 Star Match (2001) vs. Lita on January 21 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Natalya on October 25 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Sasha Banks on April 3 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Melissa on May 22 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Hanako Nakamori on April 2 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. Lena on February 25 **''''Best on Interviews (2008, 2015) **Most Charismatic (2003–2005, 2012, 2015) **Rookie of the Year (1997) **Best Gimmick (2001–03, 2015) **Promoter of the Year (2017) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) *'WWE' **WWE Women's Championship (10 times) **WWE Divas Championship (4 times) **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (7 times) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (3 times; current) – with Lena (2; current) and Carmella (1) **Eleventh Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Awards (10 awards) ***Diva of the Year (2008, 2009, 2010, 2014) ***Frequent Tweeter Award (2010) ***Divalicious Moment of the Year (2011) ***"Tell Me You Didn't Just Say That" Moment of the Year (2015) ***Divas Match of the Year (2015) ***Extreme Moment of the Year (2015) ***The Hero In All of Us Award (2015)